Mr Solis' Roses
by Zach-Winchester
Summary: Andrew causes some damage, Carlos gets payment.
1. Chapter 1

Carlos Solis stood at the window of his bathroom, one hand rubbing through his chest hair as the other massaged his growing member through the cotton confines of his baby blue bikini briefs. A wet stain was forming in the front as his tool leaked precum, soaking the material and making it cling to the head of his uncut cock. The tight material squeezed his ass in all the right places and he was glad to let his hand roam back there, kneading the lightly haired cheeks that he was proud of; just the right balance of muscle and bubble-butt. As his hand roamed, his middle finger pressed against his hole causing it to twitch.

It had been so long since he'd been fucked. Releasing his dick, he began to daydream.

* * *

_He was just getting out of his car when Bree's little homo of a son, Andrew, came running up to pick up a basketball that had strayed into his yard. The ball was firmly lodged into the roses that surrounded the deck, the roses that his wife was very proud of. As Andrew bent over his shirt rode up and Carlos could see the boy's underwear. Black lace panties greeted his eyes, hugging the round ass, begging to be ripped off and pounded._

_Andrew was feminine enough, just enough girl in his face and figure to pull it off so that if Carlos really wanted he could fuck that boy pussy with no regrets. With the panties it was even more obvious, and a bit more dirty. It would be like just fucking some high school slut. The thought got him hard as he casually approached Andrew._

_"Mr. Solis, I am so sorry about your roses. If there's anything I can do just let me know," the cute boy chattered away anxiously._

_With an dark glint in his eyes Carlos asked him "Andrew, son, why don't you come inside for a second?"_

_Not sure why, he followed Carlos up the porch and inside. As he walked in he was too mezmerized by what he saw that he didn't hear the click as the door locked behind him. He continued to gaze around the house, it's polished perfection so much like his own house. After a few more minutes he finally opened his mouth. "Mr. Solis, why did you ask me in?"_

_He turned around to make eye contact but was instead greeted with the tall latin hunk wearing nothing but emerald green briefs. "I think you know why. You are going to make up the damage to me," he answered the youth._

_As the boy stuttered away, trying to prove that he didn't want this when the tent in his gym shorts made it painstakingly clear that he did, Carlos walked over to him. Running his hand through Andrew's hair, he shoved the boy down to his knees and teased him. "You know what to do."_

_Andrew needed no more instruction. Placing light kisses across the man's abs he pulled the briefs down. What greeted him was a very erect, very well taken care of, 9 1/2 inch uncut gorgeous piece of meat. He licked his lips in an anticipation of what was to come._

_He eagerly tried to slide the entire thing into his mouth. He got maybe 3 inches in, though, before he began to gag. The sound made Carlos laugh. This was going to be too much fun. He fisted Andrew's hair to hold him down so he could get used to it and take more into his mouth._

_"Damn, boy, you can really suck," he hissed as Andrew's tongue danced around his dick, tickling the head under the foreskin. He threw his head back and moaned as Andrew finally managed to swallow the entire thing. He popped his tool out of the boy's mouth and slapped it against his face, leaving a wet trail of saliva across his right cheek._

_Lifting his dick up, he pressed his nuts into Andrew's mouth. "Oh yeah, lick them. Swallow them." He moaned as Andrew teased him, taking first one, then the other, before pressing both of his large balls together in his mouth. Carlos began to moan louder as he neared his orgasm. Grabbing the base of his cock, he rammed it into Andrew's mouth making the boy choke. He felt one of his hands squeezing his ass and as it found his entrance, Andrew slowly inserting a finger into Carlos, he came. Andrew gagged on the large amounts of cum that built up in his mouth and poured out past his lips._

_Sliding the dick out of his mouth, Andrew caught two more shots, one on his cheek and one on his chin. Standing, he squeezed Carlos' dick and swallowed all of the cum that he could. Carlos caught the dribbling cum and tasted it before kissing the gorgeous teen._

_As Andrew turned to leave, Carlos caught his arm and hissed at him "Where do you think you're going?" before dragging him up the stairs._


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos made his way to his closet, feeling around the back of a very high shelf, somewhere his wife wouldn't find it, he pulled down a small box. He stretched out on his bed, the tight blue confines of his underwear squeezing his hard cock as he leaked into them, staining them darker blue. His left hand slowly crept inside, working the aching erection, while his other hand opened the box and pulled out an item.

Carlos pressed the silky warmth of the black panties he had taken from Andrew that day, too long ago, against his chest. He let the smooth material rub against his hard nipples, eliciting moans from him as his excitement built and his cock swelled. He let them travel across his body as he continued stroking himself. Finally, he pressed them to his face, once more inhaling the scent of the young man, the sweetness of his soap, the scent of him mixing in, and tasted the cum that had been shot into them.

He removed his own underwear and wrapped the panties around his aching dick, adding a new sensation of friction to his hardness. He started pumping himself harder, both hands caressing his erection and pushing him closer and closer to his orgasm.

His hand went back into the box and pulled out something he'd gone out and bought the day after he and Andrew had gotten together, taking the young man with him so that they could find a realistic one that was very close to the man's own. He stroked the dildo that he had bought for himself, quickly lubing it up so that he could feel it inside him. After it was ready, and without preparing himself, he plunged the fake cock deep inside himself, his legs spread out across the bed to provide access to his hole. He sighed as he fucked himself

* * *

_Andrew had followed so willingly, his cock aching as Carlos led him upstairs and forced him onto his bed. He covered the younger man's body with his own, pressing his nude skin to Andrew's clothed body. Their lips met as Carlos forced his tongue into Andrew, tasting his own cum on the boy's lips. His hands pulled the shirt off, his lips working down the tight skin, kissing his neck, his pecks, before latching onto his nipples. Andrew's body arched up as he felt teeth slowly nip at his exposed flesh, his nipples hardening in Carlos' mouth._

_Carlos pushed the boy's gym shorts down his smooth thighs, his hands caressing the soft skin as he managed to get Andrew out of them. Finally, he had Andrew lying underneath him in just the panties he had seen as the boy had bent over outside. He sat up, his thick, hairy thighs spread over Andrew's legs, his muscled ass resting on Andrew's knees, and looked down at the sight before him._

_"So beautiful," he said as his fingers began to lightly brush at the covered cock. He smiled as he felt it twitch in his hands. As Andrew moaned at the touch, Carlos began to slowly reveal the smooth creamy skin that lay beneath the boy's underwear, shaved perfectly smooth and soft. He was amazed at the boy's length, his cock was almost entirely hard and was almost as big as Carlos' own member. "Damn, boy, you are packing, aren't you?" he whispered as he slowly lowered his face, allowing the slick cock to enter his mouth for just a few moments as he tasted the boy._

_"Uh, Mr. Solis, oh god, keep touching, mmm, so close," Andrew moaned as his erection was finally released into the cool air. Carlos stopped touching him and just watched as the younger man struggled underneath his muscled bulk, trying to wrestle out from under him, trying to get a touch, some sensation to bring him over the edge. He finally managed to get the man underneath him, trapping Carlos' lightly fuzzed thighs between his own smooth, pale legs._

_"Mmm, look who's in charge now," he teased the older man as Carlos thrust up, his hips forcing his already hard again cock against Andrew's own member. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's now how we do things, naughty boy." His hands travelled up the older man's abs, latching onto his nipples and twisting them, pulling them, causing Carlos to grimace and moan in pain and pleasure. "That's a good boy, very good."_

_Carlos' dick was leaking at this new turn on. He hadn't expected Andrew to be very domineering and he was loving it as the boy made Carlos' his. He felt a hand leave his chest and slowly opened his mouth as fingers were forced between his lips._

_"Good. Get them wet, suck them. Prepare them good because these are going in you in 5...4...3...2...1..." and with that he pulled the spit-slicked digits from the man's mouth and pressed them against his tight virgin entrance. "Breathe," he commanded the man as he slowly slid in a finger._

_"Oh! Wow! Andrew, umph, mmm, damn boy," Carlos panted, not able of giving a complete sentence as he moaned and begged Andrew as the boy's fingers met his prostate and stretched his ass. Andrew had worked up to 3 fingers, pounding into Carlos as he moaned for more. He was getting louder the more he enjoyed it and Andrew quickly grabbed his underwear and stuffed them into the man's mouth._

_"Shh, no more. Be quiet like a good boy, otherwise I'm going to have to spank you," he said as he quickly slid a condom on that he had pulled from the nightstand and lubed up his member. He slowly pushed in to the warm embrace of Carlos, taking his time so that the man could adjust. When he felt the man's ass against his balls, buried deep in him, he stopped and waited for a few moments before pulling out. As he pushed back in Carlos slammed down on the cock, forcing it all in roughly, loving the sensation of being filled as Andrew tugged at his nipples and he moaned through his underwear. His hands crept to Andrew's backside and he used the position to grasp the boy's ass and force him to fuck him harder and harder._

_"Damn, Carlos, you are tight!" Andrew panted as he forced the man down his cock. His hands began to stroke Carlos in time with his own thrusts. His lips came down, crushing against Carlos' chest. He ungagged the man and pressed his lips against Carlos', their kiss deepening as Carlos came closer and closer to his orgasm. With one last move, he grabbed Andrew's ass and pulled him in for one deep, powerful thrust, before shooting his load across both of their stomaches. His ass clenched, tightening his hole even more which sent Andrew over the edge. With one last thrust he hit Carlos' prostate and came deep inside the man, filling the condom. He slowly pulled out and was about to throw the condom away when Carlos grabbed him._

_"Wait," he said as he took it away. "I want to taste, I want to taste you," he panted as he slowly poured some of Andrew's cum onto his tongue, swallowing it with a smile on his face._

* * *

Carlos felt his phone vibrate next to him as he slid the toy into his begging ass. He reached over and scrolled to his messages, locating the new text he had. His smile grew as he read it.

**Such an interesting sight, Carlos. Text me later, I may need your...help.**

Carlos thrust the dildo deep inside him, moaning as he shot load after load of cum across his abs. He looked out his bedroom window and gave a small teasing wave as he pulled his bikini briefs back up.

**Will do, sweetness. Talk to you tonight, Mike.**


End file.
